


Just A Little Messy

by CrimsonShades



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Actual? Emotions??, Based on the Colorful Panic Devilgram Story, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Freeform, Shower Sex, We're not naming MCs in this house, no beta we die like men, plus porn for your reading convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: So, I got my first UR card, Colorful Panic/Lucifer and I'm off the shits.Because it's Thirsty Hours, I had to write something to commemorate the occasion.It's the day of the Devil Run, an event ...where you run, as Mammon so eloquently put it. You've made it pretty far, you think. For being a human without any magic and considering that demon gel and demon water are chasing you, anyway. The colorful assault has you drenched and looking like a rainbow just threw up on you.Then you run into Lucifer and your day only gets better from there.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 351
Collections: Obey Me





	Just A Little Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Back so soon? I must have it bad

It's the day of the Devil Run, an event ...where you run, as Mammon so eloquently put it. You've made it pretty far, you think. For being a human without any magic and considering that demon gel and demon water are chasing you, anyway. The colorful assault has you drenched and looking like a rainbow just threw up on you. You had your hair tied back, to keep the mess manageable, but something wet slaps the back of your head and you feel your hair tie flying off, before something cold runs down your neck and you shiver involuntarily. Your outfit, consisting of a tee and shorts, both of which started out white, are splattered and so are your bare arms and legs. Satan mentioned that the stuff should wash out easily and you certainly hope so. The patterns are interesting, but the stickiness of it all and the way the shirt now clings to your curves is a bit uncomfortable. It's a bit like a Wet T-Shirt Contest, which is not what you signed up for at all.  
Luke clings to you to escape from a wall of demon water and Mammon yells at him before a yellow blob hits him and leaves him absolutely drenched. It's kind of funny, honestly. He sputters and coughs as some of the stuff got into his mouth and just as you are about to head over there and help him out, you feel Beel's large body right next to you.  
"You'd better stay close to me", he warns with a smile, right before something blue hits him in the side. Being in his shadow, you are spared any splatters, as his body swallows the impact. Unlike Mammon, who's still coughing, though it's mainly for show and to garner your pity now, he doesn't even flinch.  
"I can't take this anymoooore!", Levi whines, running past you, huffing and puffing. "I just want to go hooome-"  
While patting Mammon's back, still shielded by Beel who is still under relentless attack, you give him a sympathetic smile and Levi almost trips and falls. Luckily, Solomon steps into view and catches him. They're both slick though, so you watch for a while as they try not to slip bring each other down.  
Already, the day feels like more than you bargained for.  
Asmo joins the fray. There's pink and blue splattered on his face and clothes, but he manages to pull it off and look fashionable. Pretty, even. He's not one for running, so you're a bit surprised that he managed to catch up with you so quickly. It's probably because your human running speed, compared to that of a demon's, is nothing to write home about.  
"Ah, I was wondering who was making all that noise. I see that it's all of you."  
You turn around to take a look at a completely unscathed Lucifer, accompanied by a similarly non-splattered Diavolo. He's pretty in this light, but your usual feeling of awe at seeing him, all relaxed and smiling, is quickly overriden by a pang of jealousy that he managed to come this far and evade the colors and gels altogether while you're absolutely covered in them.  
"Having fun?" Diavolo asks.  
"Yep, I am", Solomon, finally having stabilized Levi, grins. "As you can see."  
Whimpering again, Levi shuffles onwards. He manages to take a few steps before pink, blue and green powder assaults him from three sides and his screaming is interrupted by his coughing. Mammon laughs at him before nearly being deep-throated by something green. It's really starting to feel like the gels have it in for him.  
You just overhear Diavolo and Lucifer tell Asmo their tale of woe, that no matter how many times they tell the staff controlling the powders and gels with magic to treat them like any other contestant, they are ignored, so you take a few steps closer to the two of them, in hopes of their proximity proving a better shield. Lucifer gives you a small smile.  
Asmo squeezes past you, far closer than necessary, consdering there's an entire road that's pretty much empty, gives you a wink and approaches Beel to seek shelter by his large body instead. Beel is too close to Mammon though for him to be an effective shield.  
You briefly wonder why he would voluntarily throw himself into the danger zone when he flashes a bright grin at you. "Why not scrape some off yourself? Our two leaders should 'share in the joy'." Asmo then puts one of Beel's arms around himself, much to his younger brother's confusion.  
You see Lucifer take half a step back, probably on instict, but he's not quick enough. You smirk at him. "Hey Lucifer, take _this_!"  
You had enough light blue just running down your arms to roll some into a flat pancake and throw at him. It hits his head, which strikes you as a bit of a surprise, because you hadn't really expected to get him at all. So now you get to stand there and take in the sight of his usually immaculate hair mussed and dripping blue onto his surprised face. It's not a half bad look for him. You can't help but grin at your accomplishment.  
"Even covered in gel, you're still handsome as can be", Asmo chimes. His older brother turns his face away and tries to blink the gel out of his eyes.  
"You look happy right now", Diavolo points out. You try to get some green off your other arm to let him partake in the mess as well, but then Mammon throws himself at you. It's not a surprise, seeing how absolutely smeared his shades are.  
"Help!", he whines pathetically, his arms wrapped tightly around your torso. "Everything keeps targetin' me and I dunno why! The powder, the bubbles, the gel, the water, all of it! It just won't stoooop!"  
Asmo immediately chides him. "Don't use your little crisis as an excuse to throw yourself at her like that! Stop it!"  
"You're being a nuisance, Mammon," Lucifer interrupts in his usual strict tone that seems to be reserved for Mammon exclusively. "Back off."  
You really didn't mind that much, but it's cute to see them both so eager to come to your rescue, you suppose. Mammon yelps and scampers off, briefly knocking into Diavolo, which at least leaves the side of the Demon Prince a little smeared. He looks absolutely excited at finally getting some color on him, but the look Lucifer gives Mammon bodes poorly.  
"Lucifer sure knows how to handle Mammon", Solomon muses.  
You can't help but feel bad for him, but before you get the chance to give chase and maybe help him clean his shades, you feel something warm (and surprisingly dry) on your shoulder. Lucifer pulls you aside, just a few steps away from the crowd. You're suddenly grateful that you are absolutely caked in colors, otherwise he might notice the blood rushing to your face. It's always a bit awkward to be alone with him, even if other people are technically around. But he's not usually this close to you.  
"By the way", he says, like that's a casual segue, but you don't want to argue with that smile, "do you see how the course branches in two paths ahead, a left one and a right one?"  
You nod. Already, you can't tell which way Levi and Mammon went and wonder which of the two would lead you faster to the finish line.  
Looking back at Lucifer makes your heart jump, because his expression has changed. His eyes look so much darker when he hoods them and that look always catches you by surprise. "We can't rule out the possibility that one of my fellow demons might use this event as an opportunity to go after your soul." His voice is low, almost like he's sharing a secret with you. It just dawns on you that the prospect of having one of the residents of the Devildom stealing your soul completely slipped your mind. "So I'll stay by your side", he continues and it takes a few seconds for those words to register.  
"Oh", you hear yourself make. You consider telling him that you'll be fine, but you already know that would be pointless. "Thank you. I want to go right!" You decide and he nods.  
"All right. You're in charge." Well, there's something you didn't expect to hear from him. Like, ever. It's refreshing. Despite the colorful smearing his face and slowly dripping on his jacket, his smile is radiant. You playfully bump into him to paint his jacket some more and take the right turn.

The Devil Run has become more of a Casually Meandering with Lucifer While Still Obscenely Colorful and Sticky ...Run.  
Since the Devildom sky is always somewhere between dusk and midnight, you can't really tell how long you've been walking for, but you don't exactly mind. From time to time, you see other contestants, demons splattered and splashed running past you, some in the wrong direction, almost all of them screaming and trying to escape floating blobs of goo. While you're positively dripping color, the close proximity to Lucifer is proving to be as effective a shield as you'd hoped. He wiped at his face a little, still the only blotch of color on his form, to keep from getting any in his eyes and you notice your eyes darting to the palm of his glove which is lightly smeared as a result. It looks so weird on him, the usually so well put together Lucifer. A sense of pride has settled in your chest, even though all you did was throw some gel at him.  
While you're not holding hands or otherwise touching, he's close enough that you can feel the warmth of his body and something about just taking a casual and comforting walk with him like that is just. Nice. It's nice. You were just telling him about how all of this reminded you of _Holi_ , this Indian holiday you had seen a report about on TV that one time. Scraping together your memories, you explain that it's also known as the Festival of Colors, Festival of Spring or Festival of Love, even, which makes his face light up a little.  
Just as you think about how much you wouldn't mind the day just going by like this, a demon you've never seen before sprints a little too close to you, his arm nearly brushing yours, had it not been for Lucifer pulling you aside. That does not prevent a splash of demon water hitting you and you shake your head like a wet dog to get the cold, glittery substance off.  
You feel Lucifer's chest rumble under your hands as he laughs. "I have to say, you look like a walking rainbow at this point." His arm still around your waist, he's still holding you close. "Be careful not to let any demon water get in your eye. It causes hallucinations."  
"Then why do you throw it around like that-" you mumble and close your eyes to rub at your forehead without risk.  
"No, not there. Right here", he says, unhelpfully, before you feel a gloved hand on your face. After he wiped the pesky water off though, his digits linger. "The way you just closed your eyes, I'd almost think you're hoping I'll kiss you," he hums.  
Well. You are awfully close to him right now. You carefully blink your eyes open to see him smiling. Your noses are almost touching. His arm is still around your waist and you can feel his warmth leeching through the fabric. It feels nice against your body, that has been cooled after getting hit by all those wet gels. If it weren't for your bra, you could probably attempt to stab the demon with how absolutely rigid your nipples are. Well, there's a thought.  
"So, are you...?", he asks, which takes you thoroughly aback.  
You're too dumbfounded to think of something to say, so all you can do is stare at him. Your eyes briefly dart to his lips. Well, they are _right there_ , so...  
"Well, if you're not going to deny it, I take it the answer must be yes."  
That's not really how consent usually works, but in this case, you couldn't be more on board.  
"Go ahead and close your eyes again." He suddenly looks so sheepish, you have half a mind to throw yourself at him. But since he asked, you close your eyes again. Open your mouth. You feel you look ridiculous, but the warmth of his face grows closer. Your arm is around his neck now and he's leaning in and that's it, this is really happening and suddenly, there's a loud scream and you both jolt upright.  
"Wait, what was that?"  
You'd recognize that scream anywhere. "It sounded like Mammon's voice", you point out.  
While definitely concerned for his well-being, you can't help but feel a little disappointed just now. It's like a little dark ball curled up in your intestine.  
"Yes, it did", Lucifer murmurs. "But something's not right. If he was just getting hit with demon powder or something, then why did that scream sound so gut-wrenching- Look out!" He suddenly shoves you aside. You stumble a few steps away from him, now disappointed _and_ confused and then, a wall of demon water rains down on you at the same time as a storm of demon powder hits you. It feels like getting tarred and feathered.  
All you can do is stand there, absolutely drenched. Colors and slime seeping down your arms, your legs, your back. There's definitely something in your underwear. Your socks are wet and your shirt is hugging the outline of your bra too closely. Plus, you're suddenly really cold again. You wrap your arms around your torso, to try and warm yourself but also to pull on your shirt a bit. Not that it helps matters much.  
You cough up some of the water and feel a chunk of gel drop out of your mouth. Absolutely disgusting.  
If that's how Mammon felt earlier today, you can't blame him at all for being so whiny.  
Belphie and Satan are standing there, smirking. They're saying something, but there's water in your ear canal and you can't hear them properly. Lucifer steps beside you and their expressions morph into shocked ones before their gazes lock on you, absolutely covered in their handiwork.  
"You are the worst", you sputter after a brief coughing fit.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to bury you in demon powder", Satan admits.  
"I almost drowned you there. I'm very sorry", Belphie adds.  
They do look genuinely remorseful.  
For all of a second, anyway, before Satan continues: "Still, Lucifer shouldn't have dodged my attack."  
"Yep, that's true." Belphie nods.  
You take a step towards them and the disgusting squelching sound your shoes make when you do only fuels your anger, but then a sharp pain shoots through your leg and you have to stop from tearing the two of them a new one, which in your case really only means you would have tried to smear them in as much color as you could scrape off your skin.  
"I tried to warn you", Lucifer says, but it doesn't sound as much like an apology as you'd liked. He notices you stopping in your tracks. "Are you hurt?"  
"It's fine", you mutter. "Just my leg."  
Satan and Belphie seem to flinch a little. Belphie's tail flicks, which is a thing he does when he gets nervous. At least they're feeling properly guilty. Good.  
Lucifer briefly kneels down, which is yet another unusual sight on this day, and picks up your leg. It's difficult to see any bruises under all that color, but when he gives your ankle a brief squeeze, you can't help a yowl escaping your throat and lean on his shoulders until the pain dies down.  
"We'd better get you to a first aid station." Lucifer rises next to you, but your arm remains on his shoulder for your support. He's looking genuinely worried now. "Can you walk?"  
You could, you figure. It might take a while and it probably won't be comfortable. Besides, you're still angry at Belphie and Satan for ruining your day (and your almost kiss, you can't forget that), so you'd like to make them feel even worse, while you can. And how often do you have Lucifer standing right next to you, looking so concerned for you? You decide to push your luck.  
"Pick me up and carry me", you say. You're not even bothering to make it sound like a plea. It's not a demand, either. More of a suggestion, because that's the extent of your boldness right now.  
But he smiled and swoops you off your feet with one quick motion and you're off your legs and pressed against his broad chest, yet again. "All right. Just this once."  
Your face feels hot again.  
"Did you hear that?", you hear Satan mutter to Belphie.  
"Yep, I sure did. Lucifer really is Mr. Sweet-and-Caring when it comes to her."  
"It almost makes me want to vomit."  
You stick your tongue out at the two of them, which succeeds in snapping them back to attention.  
Lucifer growling their names in his low 'you just fucked up grandiosely'-voice, does the rest.  
Belphie wraps his tail around himself. "I don't like that look."  
Satan looks a bit like a sad puppy. On any other day, you'd take pity on him. Today is not that day.  
"When I get back... Well, let's just say that something special is in store for you two", Lucifer announces.  
The two of them flinch but he doesn't even look their way as he carries you off like you weigh nothing at all. 

You've left the two brothers behind you and Lucifer has carried you a good portion of the way in silence, which you presume he needed to calm himself, when he suddenly raises his voice again. "Does it hurt? Hang in there, it's not much farther."  
You can't help the wide smile that makes some of the dried paint on your face crack. Your heart feels so full at the sincerity in his eyes, in his voice. The usually so aloof Lucifer, so worried for you. "You know, maybe Satan and Belphegor did have a point. I should have known that if I dodged that attack, you'd be the one to get hit."  
A part of you agrees, he should have seriously figured that, but it's hard to be mad at him when your hand is on his chest and he's carrying you, bridal style, despite getting his jacket all wet and colorful from it.  
"Sorry", he adds, so softly that you almost don't hear it.  
But you do and you blurt out "It's not your fault", before you can help yourself. After all, it's _theirs_.  
"True, but even so", he gives the verbal equivalent of a shrug. "I don't want you getting hurt."  
Your look must have been a really weird one, because you feel him squirm just the smallest bit under you and you sincerely doubt that your weight would bother him _now_. "Perhaps that doesn't sound like a 'me' thing to say."  
There's a brief moment of silence and you try to think of something encouraging to say, but then you spot the first aid station and simply tell him that instead. He smiles and the two of you head over there.

The first aid station is located atop a bridge from which you can oversee the entirety of the Devildom. The starry sky, the towers of the castle and the academy, the colorful little districts. Like a human city at night. It's really pretty, you think.  
The station itself is little more than a tent equipped with a few empty seats, though some of them have droplets of demon gel on them, a camp bed, you can spot a first aid kit and to your surprise, Simeon is also there.  
The affectionate angel has a worried expression on his face as Lucifer sets you down and just supports you the last few steps of the way. You realize that your injury is really not that bad and you could have probably gone the way yourself, but you weren't going to pass up the opportunity to let him carry you, so from your side, there's no regrets. Your hopping has a bit of an injured, colorful bird as you approach Simeon.  
"Oh dear, what happened to you?", he asks and helps you on the camp bed.  
"Her leg got hurt thanks to a couple of idiots I won't bother naming. Do you think you could help?" Lucifer looks genuinely remorseful for having dragged you into this mess.  
Simeon, ever the angel, simply gives you both a bright smile. If he thinks anything of Lucifer carrying you here, and you have no doubts that he saw you, he doesn't mention it. Instead he props your leg up and gives it a few thoughtful glances. "Of course. I'd be happy to."  
"Simeon, what are you doing here?", you can't help but ask when he gives your leg a careful squeeze.  
"Well, it just so happens to be that I'm the one staffing this first aid station." He looks proud of himself. There's a bit of color on him, you notice, but it hardly registers. You remember how earlier today you were jealous of Lucifer and Diavolo for being pretty much unscathed and it feels kind of childish, in light of everything that's happened in these past few hours.  
You yelp when Simeon's wandering fingers find your ankle. "Sorry." He apologizes with a sweet smile, then furrows his brows. "Hmm. It's a little swollen. You must've twisted it."  
You can feel the malicious intent waft oer from Lucifer and Simeon clearly can, too, because he turns around to him.  
"Don't worry, _Lucy_ ", you have to slap a hand in front of your mouth to keep from chortling at the nickname. You've heard Simeon use it before, but never to Lucifer's face. It's so unfittingly adorable. Pure comedy. "It's nothing too serious."  
Lucifer's brows knit together. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
If he notices you struggling with your composure, he has the decency not to mention it. Your legs are quaking from the force of the laughter you are forcing yourself to contain.  
"Well, you had such a worried look in your eyes that I thought it might help you relax a bit", Simeon offers, chipper as ever.  
"I never asked you to do so, Simeon. In any case, I don't get worried over minor injuries such as this."  
That's not how you remember it though and you let him know this with your gaze, but Lucifer isn't even looking your way now.  
"Oh, really?", you can't help but tease.  
The way he just stubbornly looks the other way, which is basically the Lucifer-equivalent of squirming and failing to find plausible deniability, gives you a lot more satisfaction than it should.  
A cold seeps through Simeon's fingers and right into your ankle, which is only throbbing lightly, and only because he recently squeezed it, which soothes the pain. "You call it a minor injury, yet you brought her all the way here." He seems amused.  
Lucifer's expression relaxes again. "Out of curiousity, Simeon, you aren't plannig on running the race yourself, are you? Luke seemed to be having a wonderful time out there. I thought you'd want to join in as well."  
"Don't think I don't see how you're trying to change the subject, Lucifer." Simeon sighs and gives you the smallest of smiles before beginning to wrap gauze around your ankle. The swelling has already gone back and it barely hurts anymore. "I already finished the race. I wasn't doing anything afterwards, so I thought I'd help out here." He tilts his head a little. "And I saw Luke earlier. He and Leviathan were running in the wrong direction, being chased by demon gel. At this rate, they may not make it to the finish line before time runs out." He gives you another bright smile. "I see you're very colorful yourself. You're covered from head to toe."  
You grit your teeth just a little. "Yep. It got real fun back there."  
Lucifer shakes his head.  
"Has Mammon come by?", you remember. His scream did interrupt that whole moment you and Lucifer were having, before things spiralled out of control, after all.  
"Mammon? No, he hasn't. Oh, but I believe I heard him cry out in agony. He has such a recognizable scream."  
You squirm a little. Poor Mammon. You hope he made it somewhere save in one piece. Maybe not necessarily the finish line, just _somewhere_.  
"All right, done." Simeon cuts the gauze and you're left to look at the only spot on your body that's not colorfully splattered. You move your foot a little, to check if you can move it alright.  
"It feels fine. Thank you."  
"Good." He smiles again, before his expression shifts into a slightly more serious one. "By the way, are you planning to sit out the rest of the race?"  
"No", you reply immediately. From the corners of your eyes, you can see Lucifer bristle at your words. "I'm going to try to walk the rest of the way!"  
You signed up for this, well, were signed up against your will, but that's fine, and you intend to see it through. So you stand up. Your legs feel fine. Nothing wobbles, nothing hurts. You can stand. You can probably walk. You can do this. Maybe.  
"There's no need to go back and try to finish." Lucifer is right in front of you, ready to catch you, in the event that you should fall. When you stand, he crosses his arms. "You're better off just calling it a day now, don't you think? After all, if we go back to the race, we'll just have to deal with everyone being annoying again. There are too many demons orbiting you and they're all more interested in hanging all over you than they are in the race itself."  
Well, the only demons doing that would be him and his brothers, but if he insists. He runs a hand through your hair, which almost startles you. "Oh, and the fact that you're as colorful as you are now is proof that the staff has been actively targeting you as well. Everyone gets far too fresh with you. Yet you act as if you don't even mind."  
Something tells you that this isn't just about the race anymore. Something has him seriously miffed. But he's not angry. This is not Lucifer's angry face. There's something else going on here. You have a theory, but it feels dumb.  
"Lucifer", Simeon begins, just as surprised as you, "is it just me or are you-"  
"Jealous?", you ask out loud. It sounds even dumber out in the open.  
He goes quiet again. Looks down. You can't believe it.  
You nearly have to sit back down when his face flushes. He lowers his head and looks thoroughly uncomfortable now. "What if I am?"  
Simeon has stepped away, covering his face. You can't tell if he's shocked, or trying not to laugh.  
Lucifer just stands there and it pains your heart, so you take a step towards him. Cup his cheek. His face reddens. Part of you points out how that's not a half bad look for him. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"  
You've made it this far on this crazy day, you figure. Why not go for gold.  
He puts his gloved hand atop yours and huffs. "Hoping to put me in a better mood now, are you? Well", his eyes open and his piercing glare has you shellshocked, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play along."  
And then, whoop, there it is. The moment you've been working towards. His lips are pressing against yours, and they're pliant and soft and warm and the moment feels like it's going on forever, even if you're sure it's only been a few seconds. There's a tingling sensation on your lips when you pull away and you note that the tiniest bit of red has rubbed off on Lucifer's face. He's smiling at you now, clearly in a more forgiving mood. His thumb rubs over your knuckles. "Fine. If you insist on finishing the race, then I won't stop you. But in exchange, I want you to swear not to leave my side. Do you understand?"  
You can't really believe that you honestly got this far. Maybe you are invincible on this day or something like this. You realize that you should leave well enough alone, but you can't help but lean in to him and grin, wagging your hips just a bit. "I don't know if I can make any promises."  
Lucifer cocks his brows, but the smile never leaves his face. "Sounds like you're asking to be punished." He leans in to you in turn and you can feel his hot breath brush against your lips as he lowers his voice to a dangerous whisper. "Perhaps you want to find out what that's like?"  
You just might, but then you hear Simeon sigh and the two of you turn your heads to look at the angel, who's giving you exasperated looks. You honestly forgot about him standing right there and suddenly, you feel stupid.  
"Walk the rest of the way. Run the rest of the way. Give up and go home. Whatever you choose to do is fine with me. But could you please stop flirting in front of me? Thank you."

Giving a sheepish laugh, you take a few careful steps out of the tent. Lucifer stays right by your side, even when it's become quite clear that you can walk just fine. You don't mind.  
"So, have you thought of a punishment for Satan and Belphie yet?"  
He looks surprised.  
"Why, I hadn't expected you to take an interest in that. Aren't you going to try and convince me to go easy on them?"  
"You could confiscate Belphie's favorite pillow for a week. And Satan's favorite book", you offer.  
Lucifer knits his brows. "So you are trying to get me to go easy on them."  
You grin a little, despite yourself.

The finishing line comes into view and you feel your heart skip a few beats. There's still time left. You may not win this thing, not by a long shot, but you're certainly not going to lose, either. You are going to finish this and that's all that matters. There are more demons around here now, though none even remotely as colorful as you. You don't mind. You turn around to give Lucifer a big smile when the finishing line is only a quick sprint away and just as he smiles back, you turn around and make a run for it.  
It's childish and it's stupid, but it's so much fun and you're laughing by the time you cross the line.  
There aren't any prizes to win. Someone congratulates you half-heartedly, someone from the club who organized this event, you suppose, and then, Lucifer grabs you with a lot more force than you anticipated. You stare at him wide-eyed, still the afterthought of a chuckle now stuck in your throat. He's holding you so close again.  
"I thought I was very clear on you staying by my side." He squeezes your hand and you have nothing better to do than squeeze it back.  
"I thought I told you that I wouldn't make any promises." You press your nose against his and before you know it, his lips are on yours again.  
There's a wall against your back and he's really tearing into you now. You run a hand through his perfect hair and moan into his mouth as his fingers slip under your shirt and run over skin you're not sure is covered in color or not. There's no telling if some of the onslaught seeped through the fabric. He's nipping at your lips and running his tongue over your teeth. His other hand runs up your thigh and you can't help but raise your leg, almost wrapping it around his waist - ha, you wish you got it that high - and rut against him when you swallow what sounds like a soft moan of his.  
This goes on for longer than you thought it would, but his towering form either swallowed you from curious eyes so thoroughly, or the demons are so spent after finishing the run, but the fact is that nobody pays the two of you any mind.  
When he finally lets you come up for air, leaving you gasping in his arms, he shakes his head. "We really should get you cleaned up."  
"You're not looking too bad yourself", you note and bring both your hands up to cup his cheeks. He melts against you, ever so slightly. You tap his lip with your thumb and then ruin everything by rubbing as much color that is not yet caked onto your skin all over him.  
Lucifer turns away from you with an indignant huff and you giggle at him. Getting away with things is fun.  
"Let's get back to the House of Lamentation", he orders. "You've finished the race."  
You hook your arm with his and he quirks his eyebrows like he wasn't just devouring your face. "We sure did."  
There's a screech and when you turn around, you see Luke, followed by Leviathan, followed by a wall of demon water. Leviathan with his longer legs trips over Luke and the two of them fall over and on top of each other, just before reaching the finish line. You see Lucifer covering his face from the corner of your eyes, but before you have the chance to connect the dots, you are, once again, doused in glitter. The color on you that had just started drying turns liquid and gross again and you sputter when some of it gets in your mouth. Angrily, you wipe at your face, but your hands are just as soaked as the rest of you. When you finally feel confident enough to open your eyes, you are surrounded by a black, gaping void.  
"Lucifer?", you hear yourself asking, alarmed.  
"You got some in your eye, didn't you?" You can hear him sigh, but he's nowhere to be seen.  
"I got it just about _everywhere_ ", you whine. That sounded wrong after you said it.  
"That's because you have such slow reflexes", he chides. There's a pressure on your shoulder.  
You look around. Shapes peel out of the void. You're in a hallway. You recognize it as one of the long, dark ones at RAD. The ones you walk each day, usually dragging Mammon with you. You can see your own arms when you extend them. They're clean, as far as you can see. Your skin is dry and has its normal color. Wait, your _skin_? You look down to find that you're in nothing but your underwear. Sure, it's similarly stainless, but the thought is uncomfortable, to say the least. It's like one of those dreams people have sometimes. Forgetting to put on pants and making a fool of themselves.  
You put your hand atop where you can feel Lucifer's.  
"Please tell me I'm still wearing my clothes."  
"Excuse me?"  
You clear your throat. "I don't think I can find the House of Lamentation like this", you admit. "I see things, but they're- probably not at all what's actually going on right now."  
You can practically feel Lucifer shaking his head. "You really are nothing but trouble sometimes."  
"How is any of this my fault?", you shoot back.  
He puts an arm around you and you know he's just being dramatic, because if anything then today has shown that he really likes doing that.  
"Let's get you home", he mutters and you're on your merry way.  
While the hallucination is kind enough to accomodate the streets you walk, so it doesn't look like you're walking through walls, it also surrounds you with demons, some of whom are wearing the faces of people you knew back in the human world, pointing and silently laughing at you in your exposure.  
You sigh.  
"How much longer?"  
Lucifer takes your hand and puts it in front of you. You don't see anything. If anything, you just reached straight through one of the little devils that was walking in front of you. He looks offended. But you _feel_ the wood of the front door to the House of Lamentation under your fingers and you sigh, with relief this time.  
"Thank you", you muster and look at where you suspect Lucifer's face with a smile. His fingers come up to cup your jaw and tilts your face in the right direction.  
"Don't thank me just yet." There's an audible smile in his voice. "We still need to wash all of this stuff off of you. And if you can't see what you're doing, well." He lets the end of the unfinished sentence dangle in front of you. Your face feels hot again.  
You could probably just step into the stream of water and wait it out by yourself, but then again, there's an offer hidden in his words and you feel like turning him down now would be stupid. So you move the hand under your chin to cup your cheek and nuzzle into his palm just a little, hoping you're giving puppy dog eyes in the right direction. The dancing imp you see certainly seems entranced.  
"Would you please help me, then?"  
You can hear Lucifer chuckle. His thumb swipes over your cheekbone. "Of course, my dear. Since you've asked so nicely."  
Despite everything, you're convinced that you're invincible on this day.

While you can't see exactly where you're going, the direction you're being lead and the number of steps you're taking lets you know you're headed for Lucifer's room as opposed to yours, which is much closer to the entrance. You keep trying to shoot him glances, but all you see are spiders the size of rats and rats the size of small puppies scurrying around. It's getting kind of ridiculous by this point.  
"Stop." His hand is on the scruff of your neck and you choke for half a second as he pulls you back, turns you around and you pass through the door. You know this because you recognize the feel of soft carpet under your feet and the smell in the air. It smells like Lucifer, but more concentrated. His cologne, plus a more silky note that you suppose comes from his bedspread. In any case, it's nice. He bumps into you and you hear the door shut.  
"This is really stupid", you point out, arms coming up to hug yourself.  
"Why", he's chuckling again. "I think it's lovely. You can't run away from me anymore." He's drawing closer. You turn around, but there's no point. All you're staring at is an empty hallway. He pushes against you, so you step back until you feel something solid digging into your back and he's right there in front of you. "You're completely at my mercy now."  
Your heart is thumping in your chest like it hasn't all day. Even when you were running. Even when you almost drowned in demon water. Twice.  
Your mouth could rival the sahara desert in its dryness. You feel your tongue flitting out to lick your lips.  
Lucifer goes quiet for a moment.  
"I'm trying to let you into my bathroom, but if I open the door now, you're going to fall", he informs you. You take half a step away from the door in your back and bump into his chest. You stay right where you are and hear another door open.  
Lucifer's personal bathroom. It's a shame that you can't see.  
You know Asmo's is stuffed to the brim with beauty products, every surface back to back full of bottles and packages and oils he pours into the bathtub until he can positively drown himself in foam.  
Meanwhile, Mammon owns all of one (1) bottle that he uses for everything, from body wash to shampoo to soap. No wonder he keeps sneaking into your bathroom and hogging all the nicely scented shampoos and lotions you keep in there.  
Taking a deep breath, you can at least determine that it smells clean. Knowing Lucifer, it's probably strictly functional, dark colors, very little ornamentation. Probably a lot of black and silver.  
He clears his throat.  
"If you're done having a look around", you're sure he's well aware of the irony of that statement, but he went for it anyway and you can respect that, "it might be wise for you to rid yourself of your clothes."  
Oh.  
Right.  
That.  
You had pretty much forgotten about that quite necessary step in taking a shower.  
Well, if he's going to get in there with you, he's going to have to get naked as well, right? And you won't even be able to see. You sigh.  
Maybe you were wrong about today. Maybe you're not invincible at all. Maybe this was all just karma gassing you up to finally smack you into the street like an egg in a tennis court.  
Lucifer says your name again and you nod. All but resigned to your fate, you pull your shirt over your head, reach around yourself and unclip your bra. His bathroom isn't very cold, you note. The weight of the clothes leaves you and you assume that he takes them from you to put them somewhere, hopefully to get a thorough wash. You left your shoes by the entrance and briefly wonder if you should try to wash them, or if just burning them would be the quicker option. There is an underlying bashfulness, but overall, you're kind of looking forward to getting all that gunk off of you. So while you can't see, because your already-in-just-her-underwear hallucination of yourself does not accurately reflect reality, you feel around to open your shorts, slide them off and pull your socks off your feet, since you're already down there. Since you only have a vague idea of where Lucifer is right now, you're hoping he's getting a nice view of your ass while you're bending over, at least. You have half a mind to ask him to help you, but then again, he's really hard to read and the way he's been flip-flopping lately, maybe helping you take a shower like you're a small child isn't something that gets him in the mood. So you take your panties off on your own and in absolute silence and hand them over and he takes them and then you're there. Your hands come up to cover your breasts and you press your legs together, like back in school after gym class, when you had to hit the showers with all of the other girls.  
"Lucifer?", you ask, to break the silence and hear a hum in return.  
"I'm here", he informs you. You hear the sound of fabric and realize that he's probably stripping down as well.  
Lovely.  
And yet, here you are.  
The hallway around you has changed, it's looking a lot brighter. Something floats by your face and it almost looks like a cloud. You raise your hand until you realize that it's not really there. Also, you left your left breast exposed now. To defuse the situation, you rub your other hand over your arm. It's cold, just a little bit sticky.  
"So, tell me, how's it looking? Bad?"  
"Not bad", he says after a brief moment you have no doubt he spent checking you out. "Not bad at all."  
You were referring to the amount of gel and powder on your skin, but he either didn't get the memo, or deliberately ignored you. At least you can appreciate him waiting to check you out until you asked him to.  
You are interrupted in your thoughts as two hands, not gloved for once, are placed on your shoulder and you are pushed in a direction. "Mind the step", you do and then you're in what you highly assume to be the shower. You feel around. It's larger than yours.  
Well, this is Lucifer, so you shouldn't be surprised.  
Your hands brush against something. Skin, you realize.  
"Sorry." You quickly pull your hand back.  
"It's quite alright."  
You think he's moving closer yet again, but you can't quite tell. As you turn your head to look around, you realize that you are, in fact, surrounded by clouds. It's bright up here, the sunlight filtering directly through some of the cotton candy monstrosities above you.  
"Is it always this cloudy here?", you joke.  
"Hm?"  
He definitely bumps into you now and you reflexively take a step back, but then there's a wall again. You just keep getting backed into those today.  
You hear the water before you feel it hitting your skin. It's nice. It's only cold for a little while and quickly warms up to a temperature that soothes your aching muscles. You let out a sigh and stretch out. Your hands brush against him again. This time, you don't pull back.  
"Can I touch you?", you hear yourself ask over the swooshing of the water.  
"Go ahead."  
So you slowly run your fingers over, what you soon discover is his chest. All you see are clouds, but you can feel his muscles under your fingertips, tight and taut. He's standing perfectly still, which would normally strike you as odd, but right now, you're otherwise occupied. You feel his chest, his arms, his hands. You give each of them a little squeeze, as if to say hello, and you can practically hear him smile. It's like a scene straight out of _Daredevil_.  
You feel his back, equally muscular, run your fingers up his spine and back down his front. Over his abs. You faintly recall seeing that photo of him at the beach with Diavolo, in that group chat you got to spy into, thanks to Karasu, but you're still upset that you can't see him with your own eyes. You stop at his hips. Wrap your fingers around them and pull him closer.  
"How long does it take before the devil water wears off?" You sound more whiny than you intend.  
His arms are around you, his fingers tangled in your hair, which is a mess of half-dried color, you realize.  
"It should wear off after an hour, or two", he muses.  
Out of the corners of your eyes you see Luke and Simeon. They're looking bright, with massive, white wings protruding from their shoulders. Luke has one pair that's not technically large, but dwarves his tiny body. Simeon has six wings, all equally glorious. You wonder why you're hallucinating about the angels before you feel Lucifer's lips on yours and close your eyes.  
He kisses you longer this time, but there's not the same voracity in his movements as it was back in town. Maybe it's because he's aware that he's got you now, in his private bathroom, in his shower, in his arms. No one else can come and spoil the moment. You let out a sigh and pull him closer. Your breasts rub against his chest.  
Just as you feel something press against your thigh, he moves. His lips wander to your neck and you bite back a really pathetic and high-pitched moan.  
"Come on, I'm probably super colorful there, you don't want that in your mouth", you mutter.  
You feel him huff on you, wipe at your neck with his hand and then press his lips to the freshly cleaned spot.  
His hands roam your body, probably at halfises between cleaning you and feeling you up. But you're fine with it.  
The steady stream of warm water feels nice on your skin, the water bill isn't yours to pay and you get to cling to Lucifer's head while he covers your neck in soft kisses.  
You've slipped into a comfortably state of mind that you're surprised to be jerked out of when he suddenly turns you around. Your front is against the wall and your ass is pressed against him. There's definitely something hard pressing against your plump flesh. He briefly wipes at your back.  
"You're really losing a lot of color here", he states. Suddenly, you wish you could have seen the rainbow-colored water spiralling down the drain. Or maybe it all just merged together into some dark brown or black instead. "It's a shame."  
His voice startles you, with how close it is to your ear. "It was looking really good on you, too."  
"What do you have in mind, then?" you ask, wiggling your ass against his dick. He lets out a breathy sigh.  
"Red."  
He's nipping at your shoulder. Exchanging tongue for teeth and making sure to cover your shoulder, then your neck in marks. One of his hands squeezes your ass and you groan, propped on your elbows to keep your tits from being squeezed against the wall. He's halfway down your back when he stops and you hear a resounding slap, more than you feel it. You're pressed flat against the wall and it takes you a few moments to register that he just spanked you. But, hard.  
He probably didn't like your response, namely: none, a whole lot, because he does it again. You yelp this time. Your cheeks are on fire.  
"That's for running off", he tells you before he turns you back around. The cool wall of his bathroom or at least shower cubicle is soothing against your sore backside. Still, you feel like you're going to get dizzy if he keeps spinning you.  
He pinches at a nipple and you run your hand along his front, in search of his erection to return the favor.  
You're distracted though, when another figure shows up in your line of vision. Simeon and Luke, you realize, are still there, but they have also turned to face the newcomer.  
"Lucifer?"  
"Hm?"  
"Oh, no", you mumble. "Not you."  
He lets go of your breast to, no doubt, look very much confused.  
"I can see you", you tell him. "Well, not you-you. I think this was back before you fell?"  
The large white wings and the shining suit of armor would certainly imply that. Hallucination-Lucifer looks straight at you and you can feel your knees turn to jello.  
"Maybe you should close your eyes", Real-Lucifer suggests.  
"But you're _beautiful_ ", you whisper. Hallucination-Lucifer - Hallucifer? - was practically radiating light. His white feathers. His eyes a lot more grey than red. Maybe it really is the Devildom light. No trace of horns, but there is that weird diamond mark on his forehead.  
Maybe this is some weird Lilith-thing. A distant memory or something. That's definitely a good enough explanation for you.  
You realize that Real-Lucifer has gone quiet, so you run your hands up his neck to find his jaw. "Don't get me wrong, you're always beautiful."  
He huffs against your fingers.  
"And I think you're honestly amazing. It's just nice to see a different side of you." You smile at him. "And today, counting this weird hallucination-thing. I've seen two of them."  
You go in for the kiss and he returns it without making you wait very long. You had expected him to be more annoyed.  
When he breaks away this time, his face stays close to yours. Your noses are touching. His breath is on your skin.  
"I think it's high time I add another color to the fray."  
"You do?"  
"I do."  
That's such a weird way to phrase it, but you honestly don't mind.  
His hand slips between your legs and he rubs against your devil's doorknob until you're writhing against him. His other hand fondles your breast, still rather roughly, but you're here for it.  
You wrap a leg around his waist, or, well, however high you come. A finger slips into you, closely followed by a second one and you're hanging over his shoulder, moaning. Your eyes are closed, so you don't have to worry about what Hallucifer might think of you now.  
Besides. You have a much better one right here. You press a kiss to Lucifer's ear and he lifts you up like you weigh nothing at all.  
You scramble for purchase against the wall until you find his arms and support yourself against his shoulder.  
He plants a quick kiss on your lips and then you feel his fingers leave you, immediately replaced by the sensation of his erection pressing into you.  
Comfortable with your arms now around his neck, you grind into it and hear his breathing grow heavy.  
He spreads your legs a little further and finally, with one quick movement, slides in.  
You weren't quite sure if you were wet enough, but apparently, it's just the right amount.  
Lucifer holds you and you gasp and bury your face in the crook of his neck and writhe a bit.  
It's big. You were sort of expecting big, but still. You had a vibrator in the human world, which honestly, feels like a completely different life at this point, that you could only fit with decent amounts of foreplay and stretching and the occasional dollop of lube and you always thought of its proportionsas rather generous, you have no doubt in your mind that Lucifer would best it in a competition.  
"Move", you beg in a husky voice and he obliges you.  
He pulls out at a slow pace to let you feel every inch, and he's got a lot of them. You sigh and moan when he slides back in. He does this a few times before picking up the pace and soon, there's nothing you can do but claw at his back and moan for more and more, with your eyes squeezed shut and your legs around his waist.  
You find his face, or maybe he found yours and muffle your moans against his lips. He drinks them up and you listen to the sound of the water and the slapping of wet skin against more wet skin and how they echo in the small room.  
Finally, like water boiling on the stove, you can feel your release bubbling up in you. You didn't think you'd get there, just from being penetrated, but the feeling is unmistakable. Your toes are curling and you would worry about your feet cramping up, but there's too much dick in you for your brain to do its job properly. It just feels like it's short circuiting a bunch at this point. "Lucifer-", you groan out his name to let him know you're about to and he somehow picks up the pace yet again and just slams into you, impaling you on him over and over and over until you arch your back and let out a scream much louder than what you had expected.  
You squeeze around his dick, which makes it feel even bigger inside of you and then you hear him exhale sharply and there's something warm spilling inside of you. You moan, but your voice is shaky and the sound barely forms in your throat, which feels weirdly raw.  
Lucifer sets you down on your feet, which are a bit shaky, but they support you. You can stand.  
When he pulls out, a few rops of cum drip out of you and as it runs down your thigh, you realize what he meant by 'adding another color'.  
After a few seconds of watching it idly on its path, you realize that you can see, so you almost snap your neck looking up at him.  
Finally taking him in in all his glory. His hair is mussed and messy, his face is flushed and beautiful and he looks almost embarrassed when you keep staring at him, blissful but spent.  
His eyebrows twitch a bit when he realizes you keep staring into his eyes.  
"I can see you", you whisper, breathlessly. "Hi."  
His expressions grows into the softest smile you've ever seen and he leans in to press a kiss firmly between your eyes. "Hi."  
"I've missed you. You're beautiful."  
Lucifer laughs a bit as he hands you a towel. Looking yourself over, you find that he did an excellent job. Your skin looks like skin and your hair has its regular color. None of that pesky gel stuff.  
Stepping out of the shower, he lends you a hand, as though you're a noble lady getting out of her carriage and you let him lead you to his bed, which is a dream of comfort and silk.  
"Well", you state, raising your leg. The cum trail has almost reached your ankle and, shit, you forgot about the gauze. Oh well. "You did miss a spot."  
Lucifer, heading around the bed to, hopefully, get in there with you and hold you through the night, smiles knowingly and pushes your leg back down.  
"No," he states, with a quick glance to your neck which, you remember, he marked earlier. "Those are all for decorative purposes. And they look just lovely on you."  
When he turns around, you catch a glimpse of some angry, red lines you left on his back, all the way up to his neck.  
"Well", you muse before the mattress sinks under his weight and he joins you to scoop you up in his arms, "I suppose a little color never hurt anyone. Even if it's a little messy."

**Author's Note:**

> wow when did this get so long  
> I'm sorry


End file.
